


The Plan

by spiralicious



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurita has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Thanks for helping Jen. This pairing needs more love!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 65 "Overwhelm" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kurita blissfully made his way over to Hiruma’s. He knew that he was taking a chance barging in unannounced, but he was sure the case of sugarless gum he was carrying would smooth things over. He was confident his seduction plan of barge in, present gum, and pounce was flawless. He just hoped Hiruma wasn’t oiling his gun.

A dazed look came over Kurita’s face as thoughts of Hiruma stroking his weapon with his brows knitted in concentration and little beads of sweat forming at his temples, biting his lip, his pointy ears turning red with exertion as the oil slicked rag glided over this weapon faster and harder…

A droplet of the drool collecting in the corner of his mouth on to his hand brought Kurita out of his thoughts. He shook his head and willed himself to focus as he made his way to Hiruma’s.

Kurita paused at Hiruma’s door. He could do this. Hiruma could be… intense but he could handle it. He was a man! He was going to knock Hiruma out of his socks and on to the bed and… and… Kurita stood flustered a moment before he managed to shake himself out of it and barrel through the door.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kurita could not quite decide, Hiruma was not oiling his gun when he came in. Hiruma was instead thoroughly engrossed in plotting whatever his new scheme was on his computer. Attracting his attention away from it would be difficult.

“You grab me a bottle of water on your way here, fucking fatass?” Hiruma bellowed from where he sat. He never looked away from what he was doing but Kurita found it promising that he acknowledged his presence.

“Well, um, no.” Kurita laughed nervously. “But look, I brought gum.” He held out his offering hopefully.

There was barely a pause in the clacking of fingers on the keyboard. “Sugarless, right?”

“Of course!” Kurita beamed, desperately attempting to get Hiruma to turn around using sheer willpower.

“Good. Set it on the table.” Hiruma gestured rudely with his thumb towards a table off to the side, not even sparing Kurita a glance, effectively ending the conversation.

Kurita slumped in defeat and walked the case of gum over to the table. The room was filled Hiruma’s noisy typing and the occasional evil snicker. Why did this have to be so hard?

But he couldn’t give up now. He was so close. Well, not really but he was here and Hiruma was here and… Kurita’s brain once again shorted out as his Hiruma filled fantasies danced through his head.

He was snapped back to reality when a very irritated sounding Hiruma asked him a question.

“Was there something you wanted?”

Kurita looked down and started poking his fingers together nervously. “Well, I was thinking we could, uh, you know.” He was shaking a little and starting to sweat.

It only got worse when Hiruma turned to look at him with the full force of his undivided attention. He understood how injured mice felt when cornered by a cat.

“I know?” the quarterback asked with wide fang revealing grin.

The pure menacing glee being directed at him threatened to overwhelm him. All he could do in way of response was to gulp and say “Yeah,” trying not to cower too much.

Hiruma’s eyes slowly raked over his body in a way that made Kurita uncomfortably warm.

“…So, you wanna fuck?”

Kurita nodded vigorously. Words wouldn’t come to him.

“Well, that is difficult to do with you way over there. I’m hung but you’re yards away.”

Kurita broke sprinting records crossing the room.

His plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
